The present disclosure relates to a display device with parallax barrier.
There is an increasing demand for display quality and effect for consumer products and stereoscopic displays become a main stream choice for future development of display technology.
One of the stereoscopic display methods is achieved by using a parallax barrier. The parallax barrier is an optical device comprising alternating light transmission regions and light blocking regions arranged periodically. In this method, the parallax barrier is disposed either above or below a display unit, thus allowing each eye of a viewer to see a different set of pixels in the display unit, so creating a sense of depth of a stereoscopic image.
A significant portion of the parallax barrier are the light blocking regions which block the light emitted from a backlight unit of the display from exiting towards the viewers, thus reducing the efficiency of backlight usage and reducing illumination of the display device with the parallax barrier.